


new romantics

by alwayshighsomehow



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Open Marriage, Post-Break Up, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayshighsomehow/pseuds/alwayshighsomehow
Summary: Seokjin broke up with Jungkook.He finds comfort with his husband Namjoon.





	new romantics

* * *

"So he made you choose, huh hyung?" said Namjoon, Seokjin's alleged husband from the couch he lied. He was busy with his ipad but listening to him meanwhile. "I am flattered, honestly."

"He knew I wouldn't choose him, I was crystal clear from the start anyway-"

"But?"

"But apparently he wanted more. Even when he knew I couldn't. It was our second anniversary tomorrow and instead we just broke up."

_I love you Jin but that's not enough for me. I need to be selfish for once, dont I deserve to be happy too?_

Seokjin wasn't entirely in tears, he knew the day would come and his Gukkie would realize he deserved more than what Seokjin could offer. But it didn't make the pain go away.

Namjoon straightened up and put his tablet aside. He looked straight into his eyes. That way he make Seokjin know that he cared. Seokjin always knew he cared.

"Let me pour you a drink hyung." He got up and moved to the counter, where they keep their alcohol supply. "What he need is to mature, that what that brat needs."

"Don't call him that." Namjoon handed him a glass of whisky. It was almost neat with little to no water and that was how Seokjin needed it to be. After a nasty break up.

He never thought he would discuss his ex boyfriend with his future husband six years ago. He also though he would marry for love too and he was horribly wrong in both cases.

Their families needed a Kim/Kim alliance desperately and arrange a marriage between them. It wasn't like they didn't go against the idea but at the end of the day, they knew it was their responsibility.

Namjoon was dating Jimin back then and Seokjin had no interest in Namjoon in any ways so they made an agreement to have an open relationship. They were housemates at the most who also appeared in the media as a wholesome couple.

"I should have punched him in the face when you first introduced him as your boyfriend."

"You couldn't know how it would turn out-"

"I knew he was a greedy brat and that was enough."

Actually Namjoon was the one who introduce them to each other at a gala. Jungkook looked handsome with his boyish charm and Seokjin had fun while flirting him just to tease the boy a little. He didn't plan on going dates with him. Yet alone starting a relationship lasted two years.

"Maybe I should follow your example. Find myself a Yoongi."

"Excuse me hyung but I don't think you would be satisfied in a relationship-" he stopped for a moment. Seokjin knew he was lost in words to describe what he had with Yoongi "-with only physical aspect."

They were fuck buddies as well as real life buddies. The bromance and the sexual tension between them was undeniable. It was enough for a spouse to be jealous of, if Seokjin was the type.

"Besides, I am afraid I spoilt the friendship between him and I just for the sake of sex."

"Really? How come?"

He didn't know they had trouble in paradise. They seemed fine and Namjoon never mentioned any possibility of disagreement. Jin only noticed that Yoongi was more resident on dropping by their home. He was planning on asking him over a coffee but now, he was glad that he didn't.

"I dont know but he is acting all weird around me ever since we started to hook up. I know he is fine with us but yet I missed what we had before sex."

"Yeah. Relationship sucks. Hail to our singularity." Seokjin said while he raised his glass on a mocking demeanour as if he were toasting.

"Hyung, we are married."

"I know and I am kinda glad that we did."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I created??  
> I probably will come back and improve this idea but for now, it is just a 2k one shot.  
> Stay hydrated folks, see ya!


End file.
